Batman: Arkham City
Batman: Arkham City is an upcoming sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum. Plot It's been one year after the events of Arkham Asylum caused by the Joker and Quincy Sharp has taken full credit for ending it. This has gotten him a lot of support from the city-officials and has resulted in him becoming the mayor of Gotham City. His first act in office is declaring that Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison are unfit to hold the inmates. He then proceeds to buy off a portion of Gotham City and names it "Arkham City." He places walls around the city and contracts a group named "Tyger" to guard it. "Tyger" is an enemy to the villains of Arkham, Blackgate and Batman. Then, Quincy Sharp announces that there is only one rule: “Don’t try to escape, for the penalty for this action is death." In this case, the prisoners in Arkham City are free to do whatever they want to besides escaping incarceration, but things get homely when Professor Hugo Strange becomes in charge. However, Batman believes this is a ticking time-bomb and subsequently keeps a watchful eye on Arkham City, looking for any excuse to break into it. Eventually, Two-Face gets incarcerated in Arkham City and realizes that he needs to make a huge impact on the other inmates to prevent himself from being defeated. He then captures Catwoman and proceeds to announce an execution, believing this will accomplish his goal of making him a powerful figure in Arkham City. Given their past, Batman has no choice but to enter the prison to save her and uncover what's really going on. With a brand-new bag of tricks, he might just survive the night. Characters Confirmed *Batman/Bruce Wayne *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Catwoman *Two-Face *The Riddler *Mr. Freeze *Talia al Ghul *Victor Zsasz *Alfred Pennyworth *Hugo Strange *Calendar Man *Jack Ryder *Masked Guard Unconfirmed *The Penguin (referenced by The Iceberg Lounge) *Black Mask (referenced by SIONIS) *Bane (implied by one ending of the first) *Scarecrow (implied by one ending of the first) *Killer Croc (implied by one ending of the first) *Ra's al Ghul (his body vanished from the morgue) *Quincy Sharp (Due to the map in his secret room and his becoming mayor.) *Oracle (Due to Alfred taking her place.) *Carmine Falcone (Due to a pixel enhancement on a screenshot) *Vicki Vale (Due to another pixel enhancement on another screenshot) *Max Shreck (Due to a balloon looking like the cat in Batman Returns) Locations Confirmed: *The Iceberg Lounge (implied by the trailer) *Wonder City Funhouse (implied by the trailer) *Gotham Casino (seen in screenshots) *Monarch Theatre (with the possibility of Crime Alley along with it) *Ideal Hardware (implied by trailer) *Solomon Wayne Courthouse (implied in GameInformer) *Medical Center (seen in screenshots) Unconfirmed: *Steel Plant (seen on Sharp's map) *Gotham Cathedral (seen on screenshots and having an organ in the background) Gallery File:Batman Arkham City.jpg|GameInformer artwork File:Batman_and_Catwoman_Arkham_City.jpg|GameInformer artwork File:Catwoman B-AC.jpg|Catwoman Catwoman_arkhamcity.jpg|Catwoman File:Two-Face B-AC.jpg|Two-Face File:Two-FaceAndCatwoman-B-AC.jpg|Two-Face and Catwoman File:Harley Quinn and Batman B-AC.jpg|Harley Quinn and Batman File:Harley.jpg|Harley Quinn File:Harley Quinn B-AC.jpg|Harley Quinn and Goons File:Batman Catwoman Arkham City.jpg|Batman and Catwoman File:BatmanCityscape-B-AC.jpg|Cityscape File:ClownGraffiti-B-AC.jpg|Goon with a spray can File:BatmanSneaking-B-AC.jpg|Sneaking File:BatmanAmbush-B-AC.jpg|Ambush File:BatmanGliding-B-AC.jpg|Gliding File:BatmanExplodingBuilding-B-AC.jpg|Explosion File:BatmanButtingHeads-B-AC.jpg|Headbutt File:BatmanGroupCombat-B-AC.jpg|Group Combat File:BatmanPunching-B-AC.jpg|Punching File:BatmanLiftingThug-B-AC.jpg|Interrigation File:BatmanBatclawEscape-B-AC.jpg|Batclaw File:BatmanDevice-B-AC.jpg|Device File:BatmanDetectiveMode-B-AC.jpg|Detective Mode File:DetecitiveModeKick-B-AC.jpg|Kick Batman 20101211205118 320 240.JPG|Hugo Strange's Interrogation HugoStrangeAC.jpg|Hugo Strange 12922621670.jpg|Batman counter attacks Clown thugs Shield_Takedown.jpg|Shield Takedown Corner_Cover.jpg|Corner Cover Triple_Takedown.jpg|Triple Takedown Videos Video:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W73_hcyc6Dg Video:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoQkSCzawXY Category:Video Games Category:Batman: Arkham City